El amor es para niños
by LunaWeasleyPotter
Summary: Amor, sustantivo. 1.Un afecto profundo y apasionado por la otra persona. 2.Un sentimiento de apego personal cálido o profundo afecto, hacia un padre, hijo o amigo. Un sentimiento que sólo trae dolor. El amor es solo para niños, antes de que lo aprendan mejor.


**¡Hola!**

**Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco la historia, la cual es propiedad de **_**Soraya the All Speaker**_**, quien me permitió traducirla.**

**¡Disfruten! c:**

* * *

El amor es para niños.

No recordaba cuando lo había oído, quizá era demasiado joven para recordar el significado, pero la frase hacía eco en su memoria como un suave mantra que llenaba su ser.

Había visto los romances en los adolescentes, tan seguros de que habían encontrado a la persona correcta para ellos, alguien que los entendería y aceptaría por siempre, solo para darse la vuelta dos años después y descubrir que todo había sido un engaño.

Había visto adolescentes coquetear a su alrededor, tan seguros de que si seguían buscando, podrían encontrar a la escurridiza "alma gemela". Aferrándose a los brazos de la persona a su lado, riéndose de cosas absurdas, pretendiendo ser alguien más así no tendrían que estar solos. Pretendiendo que eso era amor.

Como médica, las pocas personas lo suficientemente valientes -o lo suficientemente estúpidas- para desafiar su cólera y acercarse a ella, le habían rogado para que les curara sus "corazones rotos". Estaban seguros de que era un dolor físico, seguros de que algún jutsu podría ponerlos bien. Las primeras veces lo había tomado con humor, buscando en la cavidad de sus pechos por algún malestar que pudiese causar el dolor; pero sin falta, todas y cada una de las personas tenían una salud perfecta. El dolor era solo un truco de la mente, y había decidido que era otra maldición del llamado "amor". Lo que ellos sentían no eran sus corazones rotos; era la desilusión de realzar algo atesorado y que nunca había existido en primer lugar. Comenzó a alejarlos, burlándose cuando sus pacientes trataban de defender sus casos con ella. _"¡Debes ser capaz de arreglarlo! ¡Se siente como si mi corazón se estuviera rasgando en pedazos!" "Si lo curas, ¡quizá ella vuelva!" _Actuaban como niños, todos ellos, viviendo en un mundo de ilusión y engaños, tratando de apegarse a los sentimientos ya olvidados de su niñez.

Había visto solo un "rompecorazones" en acción en su juventud. Su tío abuelo había sido un conocido mujeriego, pero de vez en cuando una mujer pensaba que podría captar su interés, y eventualmente, su amor. Tontas. Pero esta persona en particular había captado el interés de Tobirama cerca de seis meses, y la misma creía que él la "amaría" y ella lo amaría a él. Pensaba que llegaría el día en que Tobirama llegaría con otra mujer mientras ella lo esperaba en la puerta. Desde las escaleras, había visto las consecuencias. La mujer despechada había llorado de manera histérica y arrojado cosas a su tío, que lucía confundido. Había escuchado las palabras _"Esto no iba a durar mucho, pensaba que lo sabías" _flotar hasta donde estaba ella, inclinada contra el alfeizar de la ventana, y había visto como la mujer solo lloraba fuertemente. La mujer se había ilusionado creyendo en una falsa proyección, y ahora se encontraba destrozada, llena de dolor. Esa cosa llamada amor era sólo un producto de la imaginación. Juró en ese lugar y momento, que nunca caería en la trampa.

Por supuesto, olvidó el juramento luego de hacerlo, solo para recordar luego los hechos. Contra su mejor juramento, comenzó a salir con un hombre llamado Dan, y por un tiempo fue verdaderamente feliz. Disfrutaba pasar tiempo con él, hablar con él, quizá hasta pensar como sería él en el futuro. Entonces todo le fue arrebatado de las manos en una dura noche, bajo circunstancias que no pudo controlar.

Podría pensar que había tenido amor con Dan al tiempo que creyó que verdaderamente lo había amado. Y quizá lo hizo. ¿Pero no era una niña en ese entonces? Quizá no en cuerpo, pero sí en espíritu y expectativas. Creyendo que el mundo haría las cosas bien al final, creyendo que ella podía ser feliz con otra persona, que podría compartir verdades y devociones con alguien más. Entonces se lo quitaron y se lo llevaron, y en su lugar quedó un vacío. Supuso que las cosas mejorarían al final. Mejor a que su amor haya sido apartado de ella antes de darse cuenta lo tonta que había sido. Antes de que todo entre ellos se volviese amargo con el anhelo de sueños que nunca se harían realidad. Una vez más, juró que nunca caería en esa falsa trampa bajo el nombre de "amor". Solo los niños, niños con confianza, podrían sobrevivir sin cicatrices.

Cuando Jiraiya la rastreó en su viaje para abandonar Konoha, trató de convencerla para que regresara. ¿Cuál carta utilizó?_ "Te amo, vuelve conmigo." _Ella rió ante eso, sabiendo que era mejor que caer ante las palabras tiernas y las emociones brillando en sus ojos. El amor es un ideal, algo falso con lo que él se estaba ilusionando al pensar que sentía algo por ella. Quizá sentía confianza, admiración, incluso amistad, pero ninguna de esas era amor. Esa vez, no cayó en la trampa. Incluso después de regresar a la aldea, no dejó que él le dijera esas palabras otra vez.

Ahora, en su "vejez", mira a ese "amor" engañar a la gente una vez más. El único que la trajo de vuelta, Naruto, estaba enamorado de su compañera de equipo, Sakura. Su compañera, Sakura, estaba enamorada del supuesto vengador de su equipo, Sasuke. ¿Alguno de ellos era feliz? No. Naruto quería que Sakura lo notara, Sakura quería que Sasuke la notara, y Sasuke sólo tenía ojos para su venganza. De los tres, él era el único que parecía entender el concepto "el amor es para niños", y él ya no era un niño.

El único amor que creía verdadero era el familiar, una garantía incondicional entre padres e hijos, entre hermanos, el cuidado de su bienestar y sus emociones. Pero nunca creería en aquel entre parejas. Esos límites se produjeron por un pensamiento de absoluta verdad, y los adultos saben mucho sobre el horror del mundo de ofrecer la verdad completa. Los niños nunca tendrán ese conocimiento al nacer: ellos ofrecen todas sus emociones, sin protegerse, y ese es el por qué otros los aceptan. No hay trampas en el amor de niños.

El amor no es para aquellos contaminados por el mundo, es solo y completamente, para los puros, los niños.

* * *

**Esta de más decir que ame traducir esto, ¿verdad? ¡Espero que les encante tanto o más de lo que me encanto a mi! ¡Espero sus reviews!**

**¡Saludos! Luna.**


End file.
